clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mullet
The Mullet is a large red fish found in Club Penguin. It can be seen in remote games and locations on the island. To catch a Mullet at the end of Ice Fishing, bait it with a yellow fish and you will receive an extra 100 coins. In Aqua Grabber, in the level Soda Seas, it is possible to catch the Mullet by first catching a worm in an air pocket in one of the caves, then use the worm to catch Fluffy the Fish; then use Fluffy to catch the Mullet, which can be returned to the net for 1000 extra coins and the Mullet Capture stamp, or just be let go. Either way, you'll remove the Mullet from the cave, which is blocking the entrance to another cave. Go into the cave, where you try to retrieve Coins from a Crab. If you don't take any of the Coins from the Crab, he will give you the emerald, which is the rare treasure in Soda Seas. Real Mullets are small in real life but big in Club Penguin. It is completely red while a real Mullet is white with red spots. Mullets are also catchable in the DS version of Ice Fishing in a similar way to how it is caught in the online Club Penguin, you must use a medium sized fish. However, the Mullet in the DS version only appears if you don't collect any squids. History According to an old Club Penguin Times article, the Mullet was discovered by an unknown penguin and he mounted it on the wall at the Ski Lodge. It was thought to be the last of its kind until rumors started about more of them hidden in the water. Ever since, it has been a popular dish consumed by penguins, and has appeared on many stamps, postcards, items and even parties. How to catch the Mullet Ice Fishing After you get 60 fish, 3 more fish will appear. Catch 2 of them and keep the last one as a bait for Mullet. Aqua Grabber #Bring back all the Cream Soda barrels to the net in the Soda Seas level. #Enter the small cave on the upper left part of the game. #Crash into the upper-left part of the cave's wall, and wait until a worm falls from the hole on the top. Catch it before it falls to the ground and disappears. #Then, find Fluffy and catch it using the worm. #Go to the cave on which Mullet swims, and use Fluffy to catch it. #Bring Mullet to the net. ;Tips: *Make sure not to get too near to walls, as hitting objects would make the mullet escape. *When the mullet swims to escape, move to the opposite direction, in order to stay in your place. When he rests, keep swimming to the net. Appearances *You could ride a Mullet merry-go-round in the Cave during the Fall Fair 2008 and during The Fair 2009. *If you use a worm in Ice Fishing to catch a Mullet, it would go under the worm instead of eating or hanging to it. *There is a card featuring the Mullet in the Memory Card Game. *The Mystic Fish is a Mullet. *A Mullet gong was located in the Ninja Hideout before the Dojo was renovated. *It appears in both levels of Aqua Grabber. *It appears as a furniture item and head item. *There was once a Mullet Necktie available in the Penguin Style catalog. *On the tour guide quiz it says "Which is the name of the biggest fish in Club Penguin?" The answer is Mullet. *It appears in the Ski Lodge. *It appears on the Season's Greetings postcard. *There's a item named Mullet Hat, and was available during Funny Hat Week. *It has been seen in many issues of the Club Penguin Times. Trivia *It may be related to Fluffy the Fish. *Mullet prefers to eat fish. *Penguins do eat Mullets, as seen on the postcard Season's Greetings. *G Billy was the first penguin to catch a Mullet but he threw the Mullet back. *In the Card-Jitsu Snow Trailer, near to the end, a Mullet falls on Tank. *There is a server called Mullet. *The real life mullet has whiskers while the Club Penguin version does not. Gallery Mullet.png|A Mullet, seen in Ice Fishing Ice Fishing Mullet Caught.png|A Mullet caught by a penguin Mullet old Ski Lodge.png|A Mullet on the wall of the old Ski Lodge Mullet in renovated Lodge.png|A Mullet in the new Ski Lodge Ice Fishing Mullet Catch.png|A penguin catching a Mullet Mullet on CP Mountain.PNG|A Mullet decoration on the Ski Hill during the Water Party 2008 Mullet old Ski Lodge Halloween.png|A Mullet in the Ski Lodge during a Halloween Party Mullet-sketch.jpg|A mullet sketch 01 desktop.jpg|A wallpaper featuring a Mullet SeasonsGreatingspostcard.png|A Mullet on the Season's Greetings postcard Mullet2.png|An angry Mullet a mullet.png|A modern design of a Mullet SO MAJESTIC.png|A Mullet while escaping MulletCPTimes167.png|As seen in issue #167 of the Club Penguin Times Other Wise Fish Stage.png|The Mystic Fish MulletCapture.png|The Mullet Capture stamp from Aqua Grabber StampbookStamps386.png|The Prize Mullet stamp from Ice Fishing Mullet Fish.PNG|The Mullet Fish furniture item Mullet Necktie.PNG|The Mullet Necktie External links *Red mullet on Wikipedia Category:Creatures Category:Food and Drinks Category:Ice Fishing Category:Penguin Food Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Fish